Nane Mand Ola Love
by Lilyflower1987
Summary: Sirius takes Harry from Godric's Hollow and escapes being arrested and getting sent to Azkaban. wile on the run he finds refuge in a band of Gypsys. But Sirius adjusts a little to well to his new life style. SBOC later on. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 not guilty

The same cliché Sirius raises Harry story with a twist.

Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors my, I, key doesn't work so I have to copy and paste them all in plus I'm dyslexic so be genital. I really would prefer it if nobody reviewed my work ether this is something I'm dong for fun and I don't need to be flamed for any thing. And no I don't know what the title means in English it's the title of an eastern European gypsy folk song that I find to be rather beautiful.

I own nothing.

**Nane Mand Ola love**

**Ch. 1**

Sirius franticly landed his flying motorcycle in front of the burnt out shell that used to be his best friends home and fell to his knees.

"Damn you Peter! How could you?" he said to no one in particular the he herd something. A baby crying. "Harry?" he said as he got up and ran towards to direction of where the sound was coming from. He dug through the debris and finally found the screaming infant. He conjured a clean cloth to wipe up the blood on his fore head.

Just then Hagrid showed up "Sirius Dumbledore said I was to take 'arry to 'im he's gonna put him with his relatives"

"No, I'm his godfather Lily and James wanted me to take him if any thing happened. I promised them I would."

"I'm not about to let lil' 'arry go off with deatheater scum like you! You sold them out!" Aurors started to appear and circle him.

"Sirius Black you are under arrest for deatheater activity and murder which automatically gets you a life sentence to Azkaban with out trial." One of them said.

"I wasn't their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was" Sirius insisted but by the looks of it none of them believed him.

"Peter is dead Mr. Black him and his entire block was destroyed five minuets ago in and explosion we believe you are responsible for."

Sirius couldn't believe it that rat bastard faked his own death. He had to have the coward. So he did the only thing he could think of apparate to some where, any where, where he and Harry would be safe from the Aurors, the Ministry, Voldemort every body.


	2. Chapter 2 cote de Azure

**Ch. 2: Cote de Azure**

Sirius was surprised to find him self in the middle of a dying down festival.

"What the Hell?" he said to him self not realizing that he had a squirming baby in his arms still. It wasn't till Harry started whimpering that snapped him out of it and brought his attention back to his godson. They needed to find a place to stay and some food.

He started to look around the street for and open hotel or bead & breakfast anything. All he saw were no vacancy signs written in French and street performers and fortune tellers packing their things back into their brightly colored old world wooden carts for the night. And tourists making their way out of the general area.

People were staring at the strange man holding a baby who just appeared out of nowhere standing there in filthy robes looking lost. One of the performers came up from behind him and taped him on the shoulder startled he turned around and looked at her. She said something to him in French but it was hard to understand because of her accent that sounded like Slovakian but he couldn't really place it.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." He said the girl who looked about sixteen nodded as if to say 'oh'

"English?" she asked. And Sirius nodded. "I was wanting to know if you needing help?" her English was slightly broken but he could understand what she was saying.

For some reason he felt he could trust this girl something n her eyes told him she would not betray him. "I was falsely accused of terrible crimes I'm on the run. I need to find a place to stay." She nodded and lead him over to a green yellow and red cart where an older man who Sirius assumed was her father and another man his age who would later be introduced as her brother were standing. She said something to them in a language he didn't recognize. They all smiled and led him into the cart which was much bigger on the inside then he though it would be. They gave him some new clothes that looked a little funny but were comfortable and feed both him and Harry.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked the girl who's name turned out to be Cézara (chea-zar-a).

She just looked at him and said "we are all being out casts but there is strength in numbers. Who are we to be judging you anyways? To be human is to be guilty of one crime or another. All we can be doing to atone is by helping those needing of it"

"Thank you" was all he could think to say to her.

"Is he your son?" she asked pointing to the now content Harry who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"No, he's my godson. People accused me of killing his parents but they were my best friends his father was like a brother to me."

"I am sorry to hear of your loss"

"The question is what am I gonging to do now? It's not like I had planed anything out it all happened to fast."

"You are welcome to be saying with us. You can sleep in our cart till we have the material to make one on your own."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "What the hell I'm an out law anyway might as well tell you. I'm a wizard. I can just conjure a cart and join you people."


	3. Chapter 3 what do you mean you know?

For those of you who were wondering the title of the last chapter means _the blue coast _which is the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. There is a very famous gypsy festival in the south of France every year there, I'm not sure at what time of the year it's held but for the purposes of this story it's held around Halloween. And about the way Cézara talks. You have to remember she doesn't speak perfect English so she doesn't have her verbs quite right. And don't expect me to update every other day I might but I can't promise any thing. I'll update depending on weather or not I feel like it.

Ch. 3 what do you mean you know?

He didn't know what she was gong to do after he told her all about magic but he wasn't expecting her to say _'yes I know' _

"What do you mean you know? Are you people magical too?" she shook her head

"We are not being magical, but we are knowing of it. Our ancestors were being able to predict the future and place curses on our enemies. We still are reading palms and using the trot cards. But only very few of us can use the magic of our grandparents."

Sirius couldn't believe it they weren't muggles at all were simply uneducated squibs.

"I can use this magic they once had but I can only be making things come to me when I am needing them" she looked at a large basket that was in the corner of the cart, she brought her hand up and mad a grabbing motion with her hand. The basket unsteadily floated toward them. She then put a purple blanket inside of the basket and then put a small pillow on top of it. "Here the little one should be finding this very comfortable."

Sirius nodded and placed Harry on top of the pillow and wrapped the parts of the blanket that were hanging off the sides around him. The baby looked very content for some one who was just orphaned. 'If only he knew' Sirius thought as he nodded off on the soft mat next to the basket.

The next mourning Sirius awoke to the cart moving and Harry wasn't in his basket. Cézara's Brother, Optzi, was in the other corner sleeping. He immediately got up and looked around for Harry in a panic then the cart stopped. Cézara opened the back door of the cart holding the infant who was gurgling happily he breathed a sigh of relief Harry was fine.

"I didn't think he'd like all the movement in the back wile we traveled so I took him wile I am sitting up front with Papa." She explained as she handed Harry to his godfather. "He is such a sweet little baby."

"Yeah, he always was a little angel. Where are we anyway?"

"Half way to Italy I think, we are headed there for the winter it is being much to cold in France. We are stopping for food and then we will be continuing traveling till night." Sirius nodded in understanding.

They made some kind of stew in what looked to Sirius like a large cauldron over an open fire and ate it out of small hollowed out loves of bread. Cézara and some other women boiled and mashed up some apples and seasoned them with cinnamon for Harry and the other infants that were traveling in the caravan who all found them delicious. After their meal they cleaned up which proved to be quick and easy when every one was involved and where bake on their way to southern Italy.


	4. Chapter 4 life is good

Thank you to all of you who put my story on your favorites and alerts lists it's nice to know people are enjoying my story even if it's poorly written with incredibly shot chapters and many spelling errors. And what little dialog I have is uninteresting. I like to think its original at lest; though with so many creative writers on this site I'm probably wrong.

I still own nothing these are J.K. Rowling's characters I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**Ch. 4 life is good**

For the remainder of the fall and winter the caravan settled in _San Vita la Capo_ on the cost of northern Sicily. It was getting hard for Sirius to tell weather Harry was expanding his vocabulary the way a child his age should or if he was just babbling baby talk. Being exposed to so many languages at once at such a young age would probably pay off later on in life for Harry but right now it was just confusing the hell out of his godfather who didn't know weather to parse him for it or correct him buy telling Harry the English word for what ever he thought he was trying to say. Sirius just opted to do both of those things for now at lest until he became more familiar with Slovakian, French and, Italian.

Other than that Sirius was adjusting to his new lifestyle quite well. Living in a modest sky blue, green and red wooden cart hitched to the back of Cézara's family's cart as it turned out wasn't bad at all (if you knew how to magically expand the inside of it into a two story house complete with a master bed room, guest room, cozy nursery for Harry, indoor pluming, full kitchen, and fire place like Sirius did) though he did turn a few heads of the locals when passing through certain towns and Villages. Apparently it was strange for a white man to be traveling with Gypsies.

Christmas was two weeks ago and him and Harry had a privet celebration with Cézara's family whom he had educated on the yearly event. He really wished there would be snow but he knew the worm beach clement would not allow that. But so what if he couldn't make a snow man with Harry he could at lest make a sand castle with him and he figured t would have to do and Cézara decided to join the building to. She absolutely adored baby Harry.

More then once he caught Cézara staring at him the seventeen year old girl seem very interested in him. It worked for him she was very pretty and was only about four years younger then him. And that's how he ended up Married to her buy Gypsy and European law two days ago. Ok so he hadn't seen that coming but hay the girl had grown on him n the past couple months. And apparently the Gypsies just couldn't have an outsider staying with them for so long and Cézara was at the age were a marriage would be arranged. And as it turned out Cézara's father liked him enough to allow such a thing end of story.

If you would have asked him where he thought he'd be now last September he wouldn't have thought he'd be in southern Italy living out of a wooden cart married to a teenage Gypsy.


	5. Chapter 5 lonely Wolf man

Thank you to _Dark Ass_ for telling me my story was awesome even with all its flaws as of right now you are my favorite person and the first one to review. And thank you to _Sakara Lisel_ for putting me in your C2 category. Hopefully I'll stop being such a lazy bitch and write some longer chapters, but that's not a promise. I might even rewrite chapter 4 with more detail. Seeing as though I wrote it at 2 in the mourning I think it could be better. I changed the rating from M to T, I don't know why it just felt like the thing to do.

**English **

_**Slovakian**_

_**Italian **_

**French**

**Ch. 5 lonely wolf-man**

**Sirius Black Sighted **

**By Betty Boot**

There have been many sightings of Sirius Black with and with out our savor one year old Harry Potter. It is hard to tell which are actual sightings or hoaxes or even just a case of mistaken identity seeing as though reports have been fled by wizards and squibs alike through out Europe. Our question is really more of a question of little Harry's well being. If Black hasn't killed him yet he's obviously being held captive by the crazed death eater. If Harry Potter is still alive will we ever be able to rescue our savor from the clutches of this infamous murderer? If you have any information on Blacks where-abouts please contact the ministry immediately.

Remus had perked up at the head line he should have known that the Daily Prophet was reporting nothing but gossip as usual, but still he had hoped. He didn't want to believe that Sirius would do something like what he was accused of but he did run off with Harry and disappear for two months and dong something like that just screamed guilt. He still didn't make any judgment of weather or not his friend was a murderer or a deatheater even though what little evidence they had against him was saying so. He was waiting for something completely damning before he would label his friend a traitor.

"Albus" he said putting his face in his hands "please tell me we know more then what the news paper is reporting."

"I am afraid we don't Remus my boy. All we can hope for at this moment until we know more s hope he doesn't hurt that baby."

Remus shook his head "Sirius was never much of an actor, if he was then he wouldn't have had half of the detentions he had to serve in school acting innocent would have gotten him out of it. And the way he acted around Harry I seriously doubt he would be able to bring himself to hurt him even if he is guilty."

Albus decided to change the subject on get to the point of visiting Remus. "The reason I come to you Remus is because I have a mission for you. I will owl you wile you are away to let you know any developments on search for Sirius and Harry.

Remus nodded "what do I have to do?"

**Meanwhile **

Sirius lay on the beach while Cézara was reading a book next to him and Harry was laying on the beach blanketunder a parasol (sun umbrella) and entertaining him self by gnawing on a teething ring and trying to grab seagulls that ventured to close to him (I know cute right).

"Ok" Cézara said breaking the peaceful silence. The book she had been reading turned out to be a Slovakian to English dictionary "now we are going to be working on nouns" she announced, he groaned

"Come on now you have to be knowing this stuff if you are staying with us. I am not expecting you to be perfect but you need to know what my relatives and friends are saying to you and I am tried of translating." She scolded her husband.

"Fine" he said in a huff "teach away"

"ok, we'll starting out with foods that should be keeping your attention. Now repeating after me. _Tomato_…"

**In England**

"So you want me to go to a werewolf colony in Italy and get them to ally them selves with the order before rogue Deatheaters get to them?"

Albus nodded and Remus sighed. "well I better go pack."


	6. Chapter 6 What the hell!

Thank you to _HentaiZaru_ for giving a favorable review and for putting my story on their favorites list. You and _Dark Ass_ are now both my favorite people. I offer you both to high ranking positions in my army to help me take over the world so we can get rid every one that sucks. (I feel I can trust you both) And the name of the reporter, Betty Boot, I just took from some other story called _A Black Comedy_ so props to the author of that story. I recommend reading it if your old enough to handle the idea of casual sex (nothing to graphic though I can't remember if it had an M or T rating).

**Ch. 6 what the hell are you doing?!?!**

Remus was sitting alone in a train compartment reading a news paper he was somewhere in Paris by now he guessed. The compartment door slid open and an Italian man in a white suit came in "_bonjorno___" he greeted.

"Hello" Remus said looking over his paper momentarily and then went back to reading expecting the other man to sit on the bench across from him. In stead the man sat right up next to him.

Needles to say Remus was a little uncomfortable. Then again personal space was a concept that was a lot bigger in Anglo-Saxon cultures like Britain and Germany. He just went back to reading his paper and hoped the man would get off at the next stop.

Then the man put his hand on Remus' knee. Ok that was weird. Remus moved his knee trying to get the mans attention. But when that didn't work he cleared his throat. The man looked up from his paper and then down at his hand and moved it "_Mi __Scousi_" he _apologetically_ said with a smile.

The train went under a bridge and the compartment went dark for a spilt second. When the lights came on again the man was rubbing his shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Remus yelled and the man stopped abruptly "_Oh Mi __Scousi" _the man said again.

Then the train entered a large tunnel and the lights went out again.

**In the Dark**

_(Oh yes its ladies night and the feel s right oh yes its ladies night oh what a night. Plays in the background.) _

_Sound of a struggle_

"What the fuck?"

_More struggling_

"What just touched me?"

Even more struggling

"Get away from me."

The lights came back on.

**In the hall way of the train**

The man who was now in his underwear was thrown out of the compartment.

"AND STAY OUT YOU FREAK!"

(Sorry I was watching Eurotrip earlier.)


	7. Chapter 7 Dez Ty Idezes

To _WolfWing _thank you for giving me the correct spellings for the Italian words in the last chapter. Really wile I was writing It I was just guessing, and spelling it the way it sounded like it would be spelled, and lets face it I have a hard time spelling in English. All though I did take French in high school and my freshman year of college, but I never really was any good at it. If you haven't seen the movie _Eurotrip_ I suggest you do it's a lot of fun. And if I were you I'd expect me to continue butchering every language in this story including English. I have been for the past twenty years of my life.

And to _Dark Ass _and _HentaiZaru _you two can be like my generals or something. How about that? General_ Dark Ass _and_ General HentaiZaru, _you like the sound of that? I know I do.

By the way the title of this chapter is another gypsy folk song that reminded me of a peaceful morning. They are on i-tunes if you wanna listen. The bands name is _Harmoina._

**English **

_**Slovakian**_

_**Italian **_

**French**

**Ch.7 Dez Ty Idezes**

Sirius woke up next to Cézara who was still sleeping soundly the sun shining on her face from the window, her long black hair spread out on the pillow. 'God she's beautiful' he thought to him self then he kissed her on the cheek and got up. As much as he wanted to watch his new wife sleep he had to check on Harry, he was probably waking up by now and would be hungry. Yawning he lazily shuffled over to the nursery and found Harry standing up in his crib waiting for him.

"Hey buddy you hungry?" he asked. Harry nodded and gave him the universal pick me up gesture with his chubby little hands. "Come on Prongslet lets make some breakfast shall we?" he asked picking Harry up out of the crib.

"Pancake! Pa'foo!" Harry squealed.

"Yes Harry we can have pancakes." Sirius said putting Harry in his high chair. Ever since Harry had graduated to more solid foods he discovered that one of his all time favorites was pancakes. They had them almost every morning.

Sirius Owl, Smokey, tapped on the window. How Smokey managed to find him all the way across Europe was beyond him, but he didn't mind, at lest he could still get the paper. He snorted when he saw the head line apparently Minister Crouch was upset that they couldn't add kidnapping to the charges against him because since he was Harry's Godfather, and Harry's parents were dead he was infact Harry's legal guardian and could take him any where he pleased murderer or not.

"They really don't have anything better to report on today? Not even some made up story about how insane I am?" he mused out loud. Harry was preoccupied with banging his spoon on the table and the gnawing on the plastic handle. While he waited for his pancakes.

Cézara strolled in to the kitchen and kissed her husband. "Good morning" Sirius said.

"Céa!" Harry squealed not yet being able to say her whole name which proved to be even more complicated for the one and a half year old then the name Sirius was.

"_Good morning Harry." _She said in her native language.

"_Morning" _he answered back.

"_Very good Harry" _

"What are you saying to him?" Sirius asked he hadn't quite griped the simple vocabulary of the language yet like Harry had. In the sad truth he had been bested by a one year old just now, but of course he wouldn't admit it.

"Good morning, Dog breath. I am saying good morning to him. And like somebody I am knowing he can understand me by now."

"Oy like your so bloody perfect at English. Mixing up your verbs and tenses all the time."

"It is very difficult language to learn. And at lest you are understanding what I am saying. Now if you are wanting pancakes to you should being quiet now."

In the short four days of their marriage Cézara learned fast that if you threatened him with food he shut up pretty fast.

**Rome **

Remus got off the train he had been on a bit flustered. This was where he had to transfer on to another one. Needles to say he was n a bad mood after getting molested and maybe even raped, he didn't really know what had happened but he didn't like it one bit.

'this is just perfect' he thought. 'First Prongs and Lily get killed then Peter may or may not have been murdered by Sirius' he still held out hope that t wasn't true. 'Then Sirius runs off with Harry and disappears for two months and is still missing. And now I get molested by some Italian creep on a train. Wonderful life I'm leading these days.' The words in his head were bitter at best.

He trudged up to the ticket kiosk and bought a ticket to Sicily. 'I should be out looking for that dog brained idiot, just running off like that. If he really is innocent like the Aurors said claimed he was he should have came to me or Dumbledore at lest.'

"That idiot" he said to him self as he slumped on a bench in the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 8 Braking the Writers Block

To _SlytheringRules_ thank you for the review and telling me the story rocks. I offer you the position of what ever is just below General in my Army because both pistons of general are taken by _General Dark Ass_ and _General HentaiZaru_.

And sorry for not up dating for a while. First I had writers block and then my room mate and I had to clean our townhouse for our 4th of July party so our drunken friends and family could mess it up again we live right next to a park that they do the big fire works show at in our town and we watch it from our balcony. You gotta love 4th of July though nothing more American than celebrating our independence by over eating getting drunk and blowing shit up. Am I right my fellow Yanks?

**Ch.8 Braking the Writers Block**

Remus boarded his train to Sicily and found an empty compartment the stress of recent events where beginning to tire him so he soon dozed off.

**Dream Sequence**

Moony and Padfoot and Prongs were playing n the forbidden forest. Once Moony realized that Padfoot was there he snarled at him the dog backed away whining before the wolf could pounce on the grim like dog Prongs got in the way shielding him from Moony.

"Why?" Moony growled at him.

"Because he didn't do it. The rat lives" Prongs answered him.

"What?"

"The rat lives" Prongs repeated. "He's the one"

Behind Prongs he could see that there was another dog with Padfoot this one looked like a girl dog and there was a little white green eyed puppy that was curled up wth the female dog Padfoot was standing front of them acting protective.

"But if peter is alive where is he?" Moony asked

"Look for the flaming heads." Prongs answered

"Flaming heads? Prongs I don't understand"

Then prongs started to lick his face? Wait a minuet…

**End Dream Sequence **

Remus woke up to find that creepy Italian guy snuggled up close to him licking his face.

"_Oh mi Scusi"_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

(_Looking for some hot stuff baby_ plays in the background)

**Back with Padfoot and Co.**

"Cé…Cé come here!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

"What is it now?" she asked annoyed.

"Look he's walking! Come on Harry come to Paddy!" he encouraged the child who was slowly taking wobbly steps in their direction. When Harry finally reached his destination Sirius gave him a big hug "that's a good boy! I'm so proud of you. As a reward we should have pancakes for dinner. What do you think Harry?"

"Pancake!" Harry agreed.

**Back to Remus**

Remus was getting off the train in Sicily and grabbed the night bus to the werewolf colony. Once there he spoke with the leader of the colony and got them to agree to siding with the order. He spent the night there. And when he wrote to Dumbledore the next day Dumbledore replied by telling him to take a brake and enjoy the beaches in southern Italy and relax. Remus could all most see the old mans eyes twinkling as he wrote the letter.

"Relax? Relax? I should be out looking for that dog brined idiot and Harry not relaxing!" he argued with the peace of parchment. Then he read the final thing that Dumbledore had written

_PS. That's an order. _


	9. Chapter 9 You should read my other story

To General _Dark Ass_ yes blowing shit up is very agreeable. To everyone who reads this junk that I write I'm sorry for not up dating for so long but I was busy doing…well nothing you understand.

I still own nothing incase you forgot.

**Ch.9 You Should Read my Other Story too**

Remus begrudgingly unfurled the blanket on to the sand of the beach and sat down. He didn't Dumbledore could order you to go on vacation and relax the old man was really starting to get on his nerves mostly because the old man was almost always right and even though he hated to admit it having some down time was really for the best. He was about to give himself a stroke with all the thinking he had been doing lately. He took a deep breath and laid down on the blanket, he decided that he should at lest try to get a good snooze in if anything else. He soon dozed off into a light sleep.

**Ten minuets later**

"Mooey, Mooey" a child's voice called him and he felt a small hand shaking his arm gently. He slowly opened his eyes and there staring back at him was Harry.

He suddenly became very alert "Harry?" he asked just to make sure it was really him or if he was just hallucinating because he was slowly going insane or something.

Harry smiled "Mooey" he squealed and held his arms up doing the 'pick me up gesture' "up mooey up" he said. Remus quickly compiled and picked Harry up in a wolf sized hug. It really truly was Harry. Then he herd Sirius calling for Harry and saw him.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted angrily catching the dog brain's attention.

Sirius stopped dead in his hunt of the toddler who went MIA just a few moments ago and turned around slowly to see Remus holding Harry. "Hi Remus" he greeted pathetically. Remus just held Harry close and whipped his wand out at his childhood friend. Sirius put his hands up.

"Come on Moony put the wand away there are a lot of muggles around" Sirius whispered.

Remus shook his head and asked in a flat voice "Why did you do it Sirius?"

"Well…that's the thing Moony. I didn't do it"

"What are you talking about you were James and Lily's secret keeper you were the only one who could have told them where they were!"

"No I wasn't we just told every body I was so You-Know-Who would go for me rather then the real secret keeper! I was a decoy Remus honest!"

"Who was then?" Remus asked wand still drawn.

"Peter was. You have to believe me Moony. Just put the wand away we're causing a seen!"

"Peter is dead Sirius you blew up his whole block!"

"No I didn't I never even set foot on that street! Hell I didn't even know what street it was to be honest!"

Remus shook his head again "no your lying to me"

"Look Moony if I was a deatheater wouldn't I have done something to Harry by now?"

Remus looked at Harry he was a little shaken from the confrontation but he didn't look injured or traumatized in any way. Then he looked back over to Sirius who was still standing there with his hands up "Marauders honor your telling me the truth Padfoot?"

"On my honor as a Marauder I am telling you the truth Moony" Remus slowly put his wand away and visibly relaxed.

"Just for the recorded I didn't think you could do something like that but I had to make sure"

"What is going on over here?" a girl in her late teens with dark hair and a thick accent that Remus didn't recognize ran up to them. "Sirius we are needing to getting going to be eating tonight I need to be starting to cook dinner"

"Cé" Harry squealed happily and reached for her.

"Sirius Who is this person?"

"Oh, this is my wife Cézara" Remus looked skeptical for a moment

"You got married?"

"Yeah"

"No, you, play boy Padfoot, got married?" Remus continued still not believing what he had just learned.

"Yes"

"Robbing the cradle a bit aren't ya Paddy?"

Sirius got a feral smirk on his face "Maybe just a little"


End file.
